Master of Masters
Summary The Master of Masters is the Keyblade Master of the Foretellers, Ava, Ira, Aced, Invi, and Gula. Although eccentric and nonchalant about most things, he can be gravely serious when the time calls for it and has a fatalistic view of the future he foresaw and recorded in the Book of Prophecies. His Keyblade, inlaid with his own eye, is said to be the oldest still in existence, and was later passed to his sixth apprentice, Luxu, who then passed it on to Xehanort. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Master of Masters, often referred to by his apprentices as simply, "The Master" Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Keyblade Master, Master of the Foretellers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Ice variety), Dream Manipulation (Capable of creating Dream Eaters and bringing them from the Realm of Sleep to the Realm of Light), Darkness Manipulation (Dream Eaters are described as being made of darkness), Healing, Master Keyblade Wielder, Can see the future through his eye, which is inlaid in the future incarnations of his Keyblade, Can summon his Keyblade if disarmed, Flight via Keyblade Glider, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space and underwater) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Is regarded with awe by his apprentices, who can easily defeat Darksides that trouble the likes of powerful Keyblade Masters like Aqua, with a single blow) Speed: Massively FTL+ via power-scaling (Should be no slower than any Keyblade Wielders after him) Lifting Strength: At least Class M via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Is heavily implied to be stronger than any of his apprentices) Durability: At least Large Star level via power-scaling Stamina: Very high (As one of the mightiest Keyblade Wielders to ever exist, he should be at least comparable to Sora, who warded off a swarm of a thousand Heartless in a single battle with no signs of exhaustion, and Aqua, who survived the damaging effects of the Realm of Darkness despite lacking the protection of a Black Coat or Keyblade Armor) Range: Extended melee range with a Keyblade. Planetary with magic. Standard Equipment: *'Keyblade:' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, such as turning his Keyblade into a Keyblade Glider. The Master of Masters possesses what is now Master Xehanort's Keyblade, which is noted to be incredibly ancient and has the Master's eye inlaid in the tip, allowing him to see the future through it. *'Black Coat:' A magically enchanted coat that allows the wearer to pass through the Corridors of Darkness safely, warding off corrupting influences and preventing the power of Darkness from encroaching one's mind and soul. It is also useful for stealth, as the hood completely obscures one's face and blends in the with the shadows created by the Corridors of Darkness. Intelligence: Despite being known for his incredibly eccentric demeanor, the Master is known for his incredible abilities as a Keyblade Master, being revered with awe by his apprentices, who are all incredibly powerful Keyblade Masters in their own rights. He has a keen understanding of both Light and Darkness, creating the Chirithys from Darkness and wearing the Black Coat that would later be utilized by many other characters in the series. His eye also allows him to see the future, allowing him to maintain an advantage against his opponent if he so chooses. Weaknesses: The Master has a fatalistic outlook on the future and doesn't believe it can be changed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Dream Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Leaders Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Teachers Category:Tier 4